Not all Bad
by DOOLlover08
Summary: When Tonks find's out Remus is a werewolf


Okay, here's a little one shot I came up with a while ago that I just found again. So i hope you like it. I own nothing

Nymphadora Tonks was having a really bad day. First, she wakes up at Grimmauld Place sitting on the couch, next to Remus Lupin who was sleeping peacefully in the recliner, with a major headach. Next, she was late to work. Then whle doing Auror work she runs into Fenrir Greyback. Now she's late to an Order meeting and stuck in Dolores Umbridge's office listening to her talk about werewolves.

"See it's a good thing the Mnistry passed that law. imagine if those filthy halfbreeds were working here." Unbridge said in a toad like voice "Ugh!"

Tonks wanted to tell her that werewolves didn't want to be what they were but knew she'd get in a lot of trouble.

"I mean imagine if Remus Lupin worked here! We'd be a dsgrace." Umbridge said

Remus? What did he have to do wth this?

"Excuse me, but what does Lupn have to do with ths conversation?" Tonks asked

Umbridge looked at her. "You don't know? Lupin's a werewolf."

Tonks breath caught in her throat. The nice, calm, gentle man Remus Lupn was a werewolf.

"I'm sorry but 've met Lupn before. He doesn't seem evil." Tonks said relunctant to believe that Remus was actually a werewolf.

"It's a cover," Umbridge said rolling her eyes and waving her hand around "You know Lupin was friends with Lily and James Potter. I know all evidence points to Sirius BLack but I wonder if it was really Lupin instead and Black's just covering for him."

Lupin give up the Potters? Never! There was no way Remus was a werewolf. All the ones Tonks had met were cruel and evil. Wait, what was it Sirius calls Remus? Moony. Sirius was padfoot because his animagus is a dog. Remus is Moony because he's a...a...a werewolf.

"I should go, it's getting late." Tonks said jumping to her feet.

"Of course dear," the toad woman said

Tonks ran to the door and hurried out the office. She hurried quickley as possible to Grimmauld Place.

"Where have you been?" Madeye growled when she burst into the kitchen.

"Stuck in Umbridge's office." Tonks said sitting down between Kingsley and Remus. During the meeting Tonks stayed far away from Remus. She couldn't believe he was a werewolf. The childhood fear she'd had since she was seven coming back out of nowhere. She'd spent the last four months around a werewolf and a convict.

_Nice going Tonksie!_

When the meeting was over she tried her best to get out of head quarters as fast as she could but the stupid umbrella stand had other plans and she tripped flat on her face.

"I told Sirius he should move that, he never listens." Remus said sticking his hand out toward her.

Tonks stood up with out his help and put the contents back into the stand hurried into the lbrary.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked following close behind her

_Don't cave, you can do it! Say yes and leave!_

"Whn i was seven," Tonks began "i was playing on a baseball field near my house. I didn't realise how late t was untl it started getting really dark. I wasn't suppose to be there. My parents thought I was n my room. On the way home I ran into a werewolf."

Remus tensed

"Did you ever find out who it was?" Remus asked quietly

"Fenrir Greyback," the usually bubbly young adult said

Remus looked over her face then asked "Are you a werewolf?"

"No, I'm a bit terrified of them though." Tonks answered "You're a werewolf."

Remus's eyes widened "How'd you find out?"

"Umbridge."

"You're scared of me," Remus said trying tok keep t he hurt out of his voice.

"Nothing personal, but when something bad happens like running into a werewolf as a kid and it trys to kill you, it always leaves a scar. Even if it is invisible."

Remus reached a comforting hand toward her "Nymphadora, this isn't the way I wanted you to find out."

"Remus have you ever turned anyone?" Tonks blurted

Remus was tooken aback and he whispered breathlessly "No, I'm not Greyback. i keep myself far from human kind during full moons."

"Moony, I should have guessed." Tonks said smiling

"Are wer okay?" Remus asked hopefully

"Yeah i guess." Tonks answered

"Good, didn't want to have Madeye as my partner tomorrow night on out mission." Remus said smiling back at her.

"I wouldn't dare miss it."

"Good," Remus said breathing a sigh of relief "Now, I believe Molly is making a cherry pie."

Tonks grinned "I love cherry pie."

"Me too," Remus mumbled

As they walked to the kitchen Tonks couldn't help but think that maybe not all werewolves are bad. Well at least Remus Lupin isn't.

Sorry if it's not as good as my other ones, i tried to fix it without fixing everything in it. I wrote it like two years ago. Please review.


End file.
